


Обольщение

by Higitsune



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higitsune/pseuds/Higitsune
Summary: Как заставить кого-то полюбить?





	Обольщение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30376) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



— Как заставить кого-то полюбить? — спрашивает Хиромаса.

Позднее лето, и осень уже не просто далекое видение. Конец дня навевает сон, воздух мерцает от жары, несмотря на приближение вечера. Цикады поют в деревьях, их музыка придает окружающей обстановке ощущение нереальности. Бабочки — не такие яркие и красочные, как Мицумуси — петляют среди высоких трав, будто ткут узор. Беспорядочно снуёт подёнка, подрагивая длинными хвостиками. Небо темнеет, и сумерки размывают его бесконечную голубизну серым.

Сэймэй рисует пальцами в воздухе, медленно плетя заклинания. Когда Хиромаса сосредотачивается на кончиках этих длинных белых пальцев, ему кажется, что он видит магию — мерцание света, отблеск, как от воды, текущей по гальке. Он наблюдает и забывает, что задал вопрос.

Но Сэймэй помнит.

— У тебя есть кто-то на уме?

Хиромаса вздрагивает. По лицу расползается румянец, жаркий, как след от солнечного ожога.

— Нет. Конечно, нет! Что за вопрос, Сэймэй! Мне просто любопытно, вот и все.

— А! Любопытство, — Сэймэй вдруг бросает колдовать и опускает руку на колени. Из складок каригину он извлекает веер и касается им губ.

Бумага в крапинку, как птичье яйцо. Хиромаса изучает веер, его взгляд ползет по пальцам Сэймэя, деликатно сжатым на нем, по аккуратным овалам ногтей, мягкому изгибу губ. Сэймэй улыбается, и из-за его улыбки у Хиромасы ёкает под ложечкой.

Хиромаса откашливается.

— Ну, так что? Как это делается?

— С величайшей деликатностью, — Сэймэй раскрывает веер и кладет на колени, его взгляд прикован к короткому изысканному стиху, написанному в стиле трав на лицевой стороне. — Ты никого не сможешь заставить полюбить, если человек сам не готов любить. Принуждать делать что-то против воли — жестоко и опасно. Хуже того — это действие будет запомнено и потом возвратится к тебе втройне, чтобы восстановить равновесие, нарушенное твоим заклинанием.

— И это относится ко всем заклинаниям?

— Ко всем заклинаниям, в которые вовлекаются люди — да, — Сэймэй немного сдвигается, и веер падает с его коленей. Он поднимает руку, касаясь высокой лакированной шапки и нескольких выпавших из пучка прядей. Они скользят по щеке, его взгляд блуждает где-то далеко, будто Сэймэй задумался, а затем с легким вздохом он пробегает пальцами по открытому вороту летнего дзюбана из темно-синего шелка.

Хиромаса следует глазами за его пальцами. Он жаждет позволения касаться, прижиматься губами к волосам Сэймэя, его лицу и шее. Глубоко вдохнув, Хиромаса томительно выдыхает, дрожь пробегает по его телу, и член начинает твердеть. Сэймэй, кажется, совершенно не обращает внимания на его страдания, и это заставляет Хиромасу желать его еще больше.

Хиромаса не может оторвать взгляда, приоткрыв пересохшие губы, когда Сэймэй оттягивает синий шелк от горла. Такой простой жест, действие человека, которому очень жарко под всеми этими слоями одежд. Безобидный жест, ничего не значащий — но для Хиромасы он несет в себе такой чувственный подтекст, что он не в состоянии сопротивляться. Он едва не скулит, когда Сэймэй потягивается и довольно стонет, почти мурлычет, наклоняя голову влево и вправо. Его горло белое, белее, чем женское, но без женственной беззащитности.

Хиромаса мечтает прижаться губами к его шее с той стороны, где можно уловить настойчивое трепетание пульса. Он мечтает попробовать на вкус росинки пота у основания шеи Сэймэя, сзади, там, где несколько прядок выбились из пучка. Мечтает целовать гладкое горло и лизать выемку между ключицами. Хиромаса хочет всего этого, хочет заставить Сэймэя вздыхать и наполняться удовольствием, когда тот раскроется под ним… но он слишком смущается, слишком боится. Если бы только он мог быть уверен в себе так же, как уверен в себе с придворными дамами, с которыми делит постель. Но Сэймэй другой. Сэймэй не совсем человек, и поэтому нет таких заклинаний, которые могли бы подействовать на него.

Хиромаса заставляет себя отвести взгляд. Он разглядывает пожелтевший стебель травы и чувствует, что его сердцебиение становится ровнее по мере того, как решимость крепнет. Он облизывает губы и произносит:

— Говорят, что одного взгляда лисы достаточно, чтобы человек потерял рассудок, — он делает паузу, подбирая слова. — Говорят, если человек посмотрит в глаза лисе, то влюбится в нее мгновенно и без раздумья.

Он снова замолкает, и на сей раз молчит дольше. 

— Сэймэй, скажи — тебе ведь не нужно никаких заклинаний, чтобы заставить кого-то полюбить тебя?

Слова повисают между ними. Сэймэй медленно поворачивается и смотрит на него, пристально и не моргая.

— Ты влюбился в меня, Хиромаса?

Горло пересыхает, и Хиромаса сглатывает. В голове становится пусто. Он пытается подыскать остроумный ответ, прекрасно понимая — что бы он ни сказал, Сэймэй станет насмехаться над ним.

Все еще ожидая ответа, Сэймэй снова наклоняет голову набок. Его улыбка становится печальной.

— Ах, вот оно что. Проклятье лисы.

— Нет. Ты не понимаешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты полюбил меня, — вырывается у Хиромасы. Он подползает по траве ближе и кладет руки Сэймэю на плечи, чувствуя, как шелк скользит по коже, ощущая тепло тела Сэймэя сквозь одежды. — Мне должно быть достаточно и того, что я люблю тебя, но я не хочу быть лишь очередной жертвой лисьих глаз. Я хочу быть для тебя особенным. Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже любил меня. Как же мне заставить тебя полюбить меня, Сэймэй?

Сэймэй поднимает на него взгляд, и выражение его непроницаемо.

— Ты не можешь заставить меня делать что-либо.

— Но… — Хиромаса изо всех сил пытается сообразить, как же доказать Сэймэю, что он искренен, что ему это действительно нужно. Но как мыслить ясно, когда мужчина — лис, — которого он любит, сидит прямо перед ним, улыбается с таким мягким весельем в глазах, а в одеждах его царит такой соблазнительный беспорядок?

Отчаяние переполняет его, и Хиромаса пытается снова:

— Но…

Улыбка Сэймэя теплеет, еще чуть-чуть — и он рассмеется. 

— Ты не можешь заставить меня делать что-либо, — повторяет он, однако добавляет: — Если только я сам уже этого не хочу.

— Сэймэй? — Хиромаса удивленно смотрит на него.

Сэймэй слегка отклоняется назад, ловя свои рукава. Синий шелк соскальзывает с одного плеча, откровенно обнажая бледную кожу.

— Сэймэй! — Хиромаса не может поверить, что это приглашение для него, правда для него.

Сэймэй смеется и ложится спиной в траву, а во взгляде искрится вызов.

— Правда, Хиромаса. Нет никакого секрета, чтобы заставить влюбиться. Это обольщение, требующее усилий.


End file.
